


Happy Birthday tifaching!  NSFW artings...

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dubious Consent, Fanart, NSFW Art, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Happy Birthday tifaching!  NSFW artings...

Alastair is going to get Dean so very, very dirty, because Dean is so very, very pretty... And it's all for you, [](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/profile)[**tifaching**](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/) my friend! Many Happies, hope you have a fantabulous birthday!  
Teaser  
[](http://imgur.com/HplzDWU)  
Here's the finished picture, all painted and textured in photoshop. Click on it to see it large.  
I promise, Dean has freckles and Alastair is going to turn each one bloody.  
[](http://imgur.com/gPwxYBQ)

For those interested in a step by step - here's a halfway house - the pencil sketch photographed then painted with Paintool Sai  
[](http://imgur.com/mwOmOO1)  
And here's the original pencil sketch  
[](http://imgur.com/rlWE2YQ)


End file.
